1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging lens that is used for film cameras, digital still cameras, broadcasting cameras, movie cameras and the like and that is used as an FA inspection machine lens, an image reading lens, and the like as well as an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of focus lenses, each having a two-group configuration, were proposed in past times as imaging lenses for use in imaging apparatuses such as video cameras, electronic still cameras, and the like in which imaging elements such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like are applied as a recording medium.